The Intruder
by WickedgreenPhantom
Summary: It's the end of a long working week. Jack arrives home, hungry and keen to see his wife. However, Elsa is nowhere to be found, with no explanation for her absence. To make matters worse, there appears to be an intruder in the house. Will Jack be able to fend off the intruder? Or will they have something he wants, something that will fix the hunger he feels inside of him?


The sound of a low rumble emanating from his stomach, startled Jack. It was his body's simple way to remind him that he was in dire need of food. Suddenly, his decision to skip on eating lunch in favour of pranking his colleague, Aster Bunnymund, didn't seem like such a good idea.

It was the end of a long and tiring week for him. He had been stuck in conferences for the last three days. Despite the fact that he had spent most of his time with his bottom perched on a chair and scribbling notes, he had still found himself exhausted. The sheer amount of information that he had been forced to take in had left him overwhelmed and he had found his mind starting to wander. To make matters worse, the last speaker of the week, Richard 'Duke' Weselton, had drifted so far off topic that they had been forced to finish much later than expected.

Yawning, he pulled out the remote to open the garage door and hit it. His eyes flicked to the darkness of the house and he frowned. The house appeared to be completely devoid of life and that puzzled him. Shrugging, he pulled his car up the driveway. He could see Elsa's car parked in it's normal spot in their double garage which suggested that she was home.

He pulled his car to a stop in its spot beside Elsa's car and got out. He hit the button to shut the garage door before he moved to let himself into the house.

Pushing the door open, he stepped into the house and flicked the light on. He peeked his head into the lounge room in the hopes of finding Elsa, but was left disappointed. Instead, the room was empty with not even an empty glass or something to suggest that she had been in there recently. Still, he had no reason to be concerned. The night may be young, but his wife had been feeling tired lately. She had taken the afternoon off work to go see a doctor. It was entirely possible that she had gone down for a nap in their bedroom. Shrugging, he placed his keys on the hallway table. His hands started to work to loosen his tie as he made his way upstairs.

Upstairs was as dark as the lower level had been. He hit the hallway light on and leaned down on the handle to his bedroom. Gently, he pushed the door open. If Elsa was asleep, he didn't want to risk waking her. Slowly, he stepped into the room.

He felt his heart beat faster in anticipation of finding his wife, but it soon fell after he'd looked around. The room was as empty as the lounge had been. Their large bed was still made with not even a crease on it. Absolutely nothing that hinted at Elsa having been there since earlier that morning. Sighing, he switched on the bedside lamp and sat down to remove his shoes.

Pulling open the wardrobe, he grabbed a pair of trackpants and t-shirt. Hastily, he slipped out of his work clothes and into the comfier outfit. He folded his work outfit and left it in the clothes hamper. Grabbing his phone, he scrolled through the contacts until he had found his wife's name and hit call. To his dismay, the phone rang out and went to her voicemail. Sighing, he typed a quick message to ask her where she was and to say that he had started to worry about her.

He couldn't help feeling concerned for her. He knew that he shouldn't worry and that there was likely a perfectly reasonable explanation for her absence, but it didn't help put his mind at ease. It was unlike Elsa to go out without leaving him a note to know where she was, or if she was going to be late. That and the fact that she had been ill lately made it even more alarming. Shaking his head, he decided to head downstairs and grab a bite to eat.

Entering the empty kitchen, he paused. He was suddenly hit with the realisation that he had absolutely no idea what to eat. Normally he and Elsa would either have eaten dinner by now, or they would be in the process of cooking it. He pulled open the fridge and scanned the contents. His eyes fell on a pack of mince which looked tempting, but he decided against it. Without having heard from Elsa, he had no idea if or what she had planned for dinner. The last thing he wanted was to start cooking something with the mince only for her to come home with her arms laden with take out, or having planned to use the mince for a different reason. Groaning, he slammed the door shut and pulled his phone out from his pocket and hit redial.

Once again, his call to Elsa went unanswered. His stomach rumbles were starting to get louder as his need for food increased. Sighing, he opened the pantry and looked over the items available. His eyes fell on a can of tinned spaghetti and he grabbed it. It wasn't his idea of a perfect meal, but it would have to do. At least until Elsa returned and he could find something more filling. Placing the can on the counter, he had just bent down to grab a microwave safe container when he heard a noise.

Pausing, he felt his ears prick up as he listened for the noise. He could feel his heart beating as the house fell silent around him. A few seconds later, he heard the sound again. The faintest of coughs could be heard coming from the direction of their formal dining room. He frowned. They hardly ever used the room. It was mostly used to store an expensive painting and the antique table that had been in Elsa's family for years.

Sighing, he tiptoed towards the dining room. Coming to a rest outside the closed door, he pressed his ear against the door and listened. He could hear a slight creak as the intruder shuffled inside the room and gulped. The last thing he wanted was to deal with an intruder, especially when he was starving, exhausted and concerned for his wife. Slowly, he lowered himself into a crouching position as he prepared himself to confront the uninvited guest.

His hand clasped onto the door handle as he turned it. "A-ha," he shouted, bursting into the room. Standing up, his hand reached to flick the light on. "Caught you."

"I was wondering when you would find me," purred a soft voice. "I was starting to get lonely."

Jack's eyes widened as he took in the woman in front of him "Elsa!" he gasped.

Shaking his head, he took in the sight in front of him. Sitting on the antique table, was Elsa. Slowly, his eyes trailed up from the black heels that she wore, along her long, lean legs to the light blue lace panties. From the panties, he allowed his gaze to follow the slender curves of her naked torso. He paused momentarily at her breasts, which were partially obscured by a blue feather boa that had been draped around her neck. Her long platinum-blonde hair hung loosely over her shoulders.

Suddenly, all frustration over her lack of contact had disappeared along with his need for food. His hunger had changed and tinned goods would no longer satisfy his needs, not with his wife sitting half naked in front of him. A low rumble escaped his stomach as he stepped forward.

"Hungry?" Elsa teased, seductively twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

Smirking, he crossed the divide and pulled Elsa closer towards the edge of the table. "Starving," he drawled.

His hands cupped her face as he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. He felt her hands wrap around his neck as she brought him closer to her. Letting go of her face, he moved his hands to trail up and down the curves of her body.

A few seconds later, Elsa broke the kiss. Pouting, he turned to look at her. "Well then, Mr Frost, what is it you want?" she teased.

His eyes travelled over her body before he met her gaze. "You," he growled as his hands shot out to pull her off the table.

He heard Elsa let out a small gasp and chuckled. Gently, he placed her on the ground and pulled her towards him. Wrapping his arms around her, he leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss. She reacted instantly and moved her hands to place one on the back of his head while the other brushed through his hair. Slowly, he trailed his hands over his body.

He felt Elsa's tongue gliding across her lips as she begged for access which he granted.

Playfully, he reached up to tug the boa off her and tossed it to the floor. Breaking the kiss, he pulled back to appreciate the sight of her perky breasts.

"Jack?" Elsa asked, cocking her head to look at him.

He could feel his erection pressing against his pants as his arousal heightened. Grinning, he turned her around so that her back was facing him. "Bend over," he ordered, pointing towards the table.

Elsa nodded and stepped towards the table. Gently, he reached out and pushed her down so that her chest was resting on the table. He then guided her hands to rest in front of her head. Once satisfied, he stepped behind her and pulled down his pants. Leaning down, he pressed a trail of kisses from the base of her neck until he had reached her knickers. Sliding his fingers under the elastic, he tugged her knickers down over her heels and lifted her legs to toss the discarded panties to the floor.

Standing up again, he moved to stand behind his wife and stepped closer. His hands gripped at her hips as he guided her into position. Removing his hand, he gripped at his erection and positioned it at her entrance. He then put his hand back on her hip before he entered her.

He started thrusting slowly at first. He couldn't help feeling grateful for the extra height that she had gained from the heels which helped make it slightly more comfortable. Once he was sure that they were both comfortable, he removed his hand. His free hand travelled upwards to grip at one of her breasts, squeezing it and trailing his finger over the nipple.

He watched as Elsa shuffled to rest on her elbows and cocked her head back to look at him. He knew that she was curious. They very rarely had sex without foreplay first, but something about tonight was different. Seeing his wife dressed like she had been and sitting on the table had driven him wild with desire and he had acted on instinct.

"Don't worry, Elsa. I've got plans for later," he promised, winking at her. "This is only the entree."

He watched as a blush crossed Elsa's face and she nodded before turning to face the wall. Groaning, he trailed his hand back down to hold on tight to her hips as he increased the speed of his thrusts. He could feel her clenching around him as a soft moan left her lips. With one last thrust, he came inside of her.

Panting, he slowed to stop and removed his hands from her hips before he pulled out of her. Leaning down, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to stand. He then let go of her and bent to pull his pants up. Beside him, he watched as Elsa turned to grab one of his t-shirts that she had claimed as a nightie and slipped it over her head before she bent to pull up her panties.

"So, to what do I owe this surprise?" he asked, reaching to pull her into his arms.

She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I just thought we may as well make use of our alone time," she replied, biting her lip.

Cocking his head, he looked at her.

"It's just," Elsa continued. "In six and a half months we won't have the house to ourselves anymore."

"What do you mean?" he asked, reaching to stroke her face. "Don't tell me you've invited your parents, or worse, my mum, to move in with us?"

Elsa laughed, shaking her head. "No, Jack," she replied. "I mean, that there is a reason I've been so tired lately and that my boobs have been sore...I'm pregnant."

He froze. Pulling back, he looked over her and noted the wide smile that had appeared on her face. "A baby? We're having a baby?" he asked.

She nodded. "I did a test the other day, and it was positive. I went to the doctor and she confirmed it," she added. "I'm ten weeks pregnant as of today."

Grinning, he reached out and placed his hands on Elsa's hips. Gently, he lifted her up and spun her around before lowering her back to the ground. Cupping her face, he leaned in and pressed a series of kisses on her lips and cheeks.

"Happy?" Elsa giggled, reaching to stroke at his cheeks.

Jack nodded, "You've made me the happiest man on earth," he cried. "I mean, you make me the happiest man just by being in my life, but this is a dream come true. It's the perfect way to end the week."

"I love you." Elsa murmured, pressing a kiss to his neck. "Still, I think we need to go prepare dinner. After all, I'm eating for two."

Jack chuckled, reaching down to grip Elsa's hand as he led her towards the kitchen. "Think you're right darling, besides, we've already had dessert."

* * *

**A/N- So just a bit of a quickie, though I can assure you that later that evening, once both had been properly fed, Jack would lavish attention on Elsa (I'll let you decide how you think he did it ;) ). After all, he has to celebrate the happy news right? ;). **


End file.
